


Love Triangles Hurt

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crack, M/M, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar pisses off Nathan by sleeping with his boyfriend.  So Nathan gets revenge in a way that, surprisingly, I don’t think has been done before.  (But I could be wrong.)<br/>Skwisgaar, Nathan, and Toki.<br/>Sorry about the lame sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Triangles Hurt

Skwisgaar knew he was in trouble when he heard that Nathan was looking for him. He had known it had probably been a very bad idea to mess with Toki, but he just hadn’t been able to resist the chance to find out just what it was that had Nathan so obsessed. 

They had all been pretty wasted. Murderface had already passed out in the corner while trying to crawl to his bed. Nathan was pretty far gone too. Toki, surprisingly, was managing to hang in there for a change, he hadn’t even puked yet. Nathan gave up, he had to get to bed very soon if he didn’t want to join Murderface on the floor. Knowing the blissfully oblivious Pickles would be no help, he snarled at Skwisgaar as he left, “DO NOT touch my fuckin’ boyfriend.” 

Big mistake. Skwisgaar who actually _hadn’t_ been thinking about that, could now think of nothing else. Since they were now alone (Pickles might as well have been unconscious) here was his chance. And so, treating him as gingerly as a GMILF, he began his slow seduction. Toki was pretty wasted, so after the initial token resistance he started getting into it pretty quickly. 

They eventually made it to a bed, and spent the next several hours exploring each other in every way possible. Skwisgaar was floored. No wonder Nathan was in love with this, Toki was simply amazing. He had never even imagined it would be so damn _good_.

 

But how the hell had Nathan found out? Did he know how to access the security cameras? Actually it was far more likely that Toki himself had told him. Whether it had been out of guilt or naivety didn’t matter, the result was the same. So now here they were, Skwisgaar trapped in his room with Nathan blocking the door. Okay, so hiding in his room probably hadn’t been the wisest choice. Too late now.

Nathan was really pissed. Skwisgaar decided his best defense was to just go with it. “You don’t owns him Nathans. I didn’t makes him do it, he wanteds me.” Nathan, if it was possible, looked even more homicidal now. “I KNOW I don’t own him, if I did I’d just fuckin’ kill you. But he’s MINE!” “Pfft, it was just sexes.” Nathan slowly took on a supremely evil smile. “You want sex? Okay.” 

Skwisgaar, alarmed, tried to back away, but Nathan was a lot faster than he looked. He quickly grabbed him pushed him down on the bed. Skwisgaar fought wildly, despite knowing he had no chance in hell of breaking that iron grip. Nathan looked down at him, strangely amused, “Calm down, I’m not gonna rape you. Quit trying to kick me.” Okay.... so if this wasn’t rape, then what was it?

Keeping Skwisgaar pinned with one arm, Nathan reached down and unfastened the skull belt. Then, despite the really awkward position, he managed to work those tight jeans down _just_ enough. All the struggle went out of Skwisgaar as Nathan grabbed his dick and practically swallowed him whole. No small feat, but Nathan did have a really big mouth.

Skwisgaar was confused. He was getting a blowjob for this? Maybe he should consider pissing Nathan off more often, if this was his punishment. Nathan used a LOT of tongue, not so much a technique but more of a devouring. Very primal and sexy as hell. At first the odd tingling sensation barely registered over the incredible pleasure, but as it intensified he couldn’t help but notice. That was.... weird. _Good_ , but weird. How was Nathan doing that? 

As the sensations further intensified into a sudden burning pain, Skwisgaar suddenly realized what must be happening. A connection was made. “Nathans? NATHANS! Has you been drinking your barbecue sauce agains?!” Nathan grinned wider, nodding. “Oh FUCKS! You forgets I’s allergics to that shit!” That sadistic smile never wavered. “Who says I forgot?”

*Don’t worries, Skwisgaar was not permanently damaged*


End file.
